


暗度陈仓10

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	暗度陈仓10

10

料亭里提供的房间是和式的，早在堂本光一进来之前，堂本刚就铺好了床铺，白色的床铺上有深蓝色的花纹，堂本光一现在半个身子都直接接触着地板，身上的西装也顾不得脱掉。

 

刚在他来之前大概一个人喝了些酒，脸颊红扑扑的整个人散发出一点酒香，光裸的小腿勾在他的大腿后侧，双手揪着堂本光一的西装承受着对方攻城拔寨一般的吻。

 

堂本光一自认不是个纵欲的人，可是每每堂本刚总能让他失去理智。

 

尤其是现在手掌扣在刚的大腿上，只感觉触感很顺滑，让他忍不住来回摩挲着。

 

“光一先生，我帮您脱掉衬衣。”

 

本来被他半压在身下的刚转了个身骑在他的腰上，平时软软的关西腔也变成了艺伎们常见的京都腔，身上的和服早在堂本光一的拉扯下变得衣不附体，大半的肩膀都从深紫色的和服里露出来，尤其随着他稍微弯下身体去解堂本光一的衬衣扣子，每一次动作，和服的领口似乎都会开的更大一些。

 

刚的皮肤极白，在深色和服的映衬下就更显得皮肤如同牛奶一般。堂本光一深吸了一口气，决定暂时不夺回这场情事的主导权，双手搭在刚跪在他身体两侧的腿上有意无意的揉捏着，等待着刚的下一步动作。

 

他的恋人稍微的俯下身，及肩的长发在堂本光一的胸口轻轻的扫过，这触感让人心里痒痒的。

 

因为额前有刘海遮挡的缘故，刚现在抬起头看他的时候会微微偏着头，那双圆滚滚的眼睛从这个角度看过来，透露出无限的风情。脱掉了衬衣之后，刚又解开了光一的皮带，明明是色情异常的动作，让这个人做起来偏偏又透露出一种该死的纯情来。

 

堂本光一的喉头动了一下，却又很想看看刚接下来会做什么，只得忍着直接把这个人压在身下的欲望，配合着他脱掉自己的西裤和内裤。

 

现在堂本光一身上已经没有任何衣物的遮挡了，而刚身上腰带还松松垮垮的挂着，他坐在光一的大腿上，能很清晰的感觉到身下人昂扬的欲望正顶在他两腿之间。

堂本光一发誓堂本刚一定是故意的，对方咬着唇露出可爱的笑容来，却故意在堂本光一的身上扭了扭腰，有意无意的碰到光一的下身。隔着一层衣物的这种摩擦的感觉来得更直接，再加上眼前所看到的风景，让堂本光一险些泄了出来。

刚却还不肯停下来，伸出一根手指碰了碰光一的龟头，指尖挑起一点前端的粘液，然后把指头放进了嘴里。

“光一先生，忍得很辛苦呀。”

这场忍耐力之间的比赛很明显是堂本光一惨败，他完全不打算在继续这场挑逗的前戏，而是非常直接的伸手去触碰刚的屁股，在柔软饱满的臀肉上捏了两下之后，才心满意足的把指尖探进了刚的后穴。

 

“唔……”

 

这个坐着的姿势本来就让后穴异常的敏感，堂本光一指尖突然的进入让刚瞬间软了腰，俯身趴在堂本光一的身上，漂亮的眉眼里渐渐染上了欲望。

“你明天有工作吗？”

“嗯？”

“嘛，希望你做好了明天不用起床的准备。”

转过身把堂本刚压在身下，光一先是温柔的亲吻着对方柔软的嘴唇，接着舌尖舔舐着口腔内壁，不断纠缠对方，惹得刚的身体都轻轻颤抖起来。

和服早就只是松垮垮的挂在身上，光一也不急着去脱掉它，而是扯开了中衣，指尖捏住了刚胸前的凸起碾磨着，感受着身下的人一边倒吸气一边又忍不住抬起身体的动情的样子。刚身上这件紫色的和服在床铺铺展开来，露出刚白皙得透着粉色的皮肤，让光一只看着就觉得美味。

光一扯掉了刚下身穿着的兜裆裤，毫不客气的伸手握住了刚已经充血的下身，一边在他的锁骨左右吮吻着一边来回的抽动，刚咬着下唇隐忍着，最终还是有星星点点的呻吟从唇角泄露出来。光一很喜欢这样的姿势，他的动作越剧烈刚抱着他就抱得越紧，仿佛把整个人都交到他手中。

看着刚紧皱着的眉头，脸色潮红的等待着意料之中的高潮的来临，这副可爱又可怜的样子很容易引起人想要欺负他的恶劣想法。

光一停下了手里的动作。

轻轻的亲了亲刚的耳垂，开了口。

“说好的要补偿我呢？这可明明是我在给刚服务啊。”

刻意压低了的声音里充满了威慑力，让刚忍不住瑟缩了一下，湿漉漉的大眼睛可怜兮兮的看着光一。被他握在手上的下身已经涨的不行了，刚扭动的腰试图赶紧得到高潮，可是光一却像是下定了决心一样就是不为所动。

“呜……”

临近高潮却被突然叫停的爱抚让刚委屈极了，哼唧了好几声表达了他的不乐意，可是光一暗示性的揉了揉他的屁股，让刚最终乖乖的屈服了。

他知道堂本光一这个家伙打的是什么主意，刚侧躺在床铺上撩起了自己的和服下摆，试着将自己的食指探入了已经开始收缩的后穴之中，慢慢的进出着。堂本光一跪坐在一边，如同欣赏一幅美景一般，看着刚自己开拓他的后穴。

完全将中指伸进去之后，原本挤进去的润滑液随着进出的动作被挤出来，让刚的动作更难进行下去，在床铺上扭了扭之后，才将第二根指头伸了进去。

堂本光一凑过去，捏着刚的下巴强迫对方抬起头来和他接吻，吸允着刚的嘴唇仿佛要把他整个人吞吃入腹一般。

在刚终于勉强将第三根手指深入到自己的后穴之后，堂本光一终于肯放过他了，伸出手扣住堂本刚的手，就着这样的姿势摁着刚的大腿外侧，将自己等待多时的欲望狠狠的埋进刚的身体里。

“唔……轻……轻点……”

后穴的开拓并不彻底，容纳堂本光一的巨大来讲还有些勉强，但是光一丝毫不给刚反抗的机会，一口气就顶进了他身体的最深处，大开大合的进攻着，让他怀里的刚没一会儿就颤抖着身体射了出来。本来还隐忍着的呻吟声越来越激烈也越来越断断续续，刚几乎感觉光一要把他一分为二了，除了抓紧身下的床铺承受着身后的猛烈攻击，半点没有别的办法。

夹杂着闷哼的呻吟声并没有让堂本光一的动作慢下来，反而愈发激烈起来。前戏里刚有意无意的挑逗让他忍得辛苦，这会儿怎么可能会轻易饶过怀里这家伙，不管刚抽泣着扭着身体想躲开，摁着胯骨不断的挺动着下身，每一下都让身下的刚颤抖着。

最后在刚的身体里射出来的时候堂本光一还在想，本来在这个家伙的身体里感受着紧致的触感的时候他就很难忍得住，每每前戏的时候刚还毫不吸取上一次教训的故意勾的他狠狠的干他，结果每一次结束的时候刚看起来都特别的可怜兮兮。

比如现在。

原本穿在身上的和服只剩下了一件外套还搭在身上，在两个人激烈的动作之下早就皱巴巴的挡不住什么皮肤，他从刚的身体里退出来之后这家伙稍微的转了身，和服的下摆就堪堪遮住了他的屁股，可是紫色布料下露出的大腿上的白色液体和光一摁过的痕迹却清晰可见，倒比平时直接看到全部更显得色气。

刚还在高潮的余韵里没有缓过来，蜷缩着身体侧躺在床铺上，一双漂亮的大眼睛无神的睁着，身体还在轻微的颤抖着。

堂本光一把刚重新搂回怀里，在他的额头上亲了亲，轻轻的揉着刚的后腰等他缓过劲来。

 

“……你讨厌……”

缓过劲儿来的家伙张嘴就在他肩膀上咬了一口，软绵绵的声音还带着哭腔，听起来要多可怜就有多可怜。

“可是刚看起来很可口嘛，你看我都只做了一次都没敢再继续……”

 

“不是这个！是衣服！衣服！都皱成这样了！”

“……你没带其他的衣服？”

肩膀上就又挨了一口。

“堂本光一你真是个木头脑袋！”虽然听起来像是在骂人，可是眼睛水汪汪的声音又那么绵软，撅起来的嘴唇怎么看都像是在撒娇，让堂本光一忍不住凑过去亲了亲。

“你以为我是在开玩笑吗？这可真的是我们第一次见面的时候穿的那件和服！你看被你弄的，就算要收拾可能都收拾不好了。”

作为一个合格的男朋友，最重要的就是要察觉到自家恋人的心情然后快速的作出反应——这种时候，当然是要靠嘴甜了。

堂本光一先是伸手握住了刚的手吻了吻他的掌心，又整个人凑过去把刚紧紧抱在怀里。

“刚是不是在我们还没有正式的认识的那些日子里会把这件衣服拿出来看？”

刚有点红了耳朵，哼唧了一声算是默认了。

“我啊，在这些年觉得辛苦的时候都会去刚的家门口转一圈，然后就会像得到力量一样可以继续工作。”

“光一……”

“所以我完全明白刚的心情噢，可是以后就不一样了，我会尽快的解决掉会妨碍我们未来的障碍，到那时候，想见面的时候就可以见面，想拥抱的时候就可以拥抱，想接吻的时候就可以接吻……”

刚眨了眨眼睛，搂着光一的脖子亲吻上他的嘴唇，一个再简单不过的吻。

“我相信你。”

“而且我也会陪你一起努力。”

————————————

a.m.10:00

堂本光一当然不会如他所说只做一次，所以第二天两个人就非常正常的睡到了这个时间，刚迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛的时候只看到光一起身去了卫生间，于是翻了个身把自己埋在棉被里打算接着睡。

但是门外响起了恼人的敲门声。

眼看着光一在洗手间好像一时也出不来，睡的迷迷糊糊的刚随手拿了件放在床铺边店家提供的白色浴衣裹上，好歹大脑里还反应过来这可不是在家，好好的系了腰带又关上了内室和外室之间的隔断才打开了门。

“……刚？”

熟悉的声音让本来还在揉眼睛的刚瞬间清醒过来，看清眼前的人之后甚至后背都感觉到一股寒意弥漫上来。

“悠君……”

浅井悠脸上带着一副不可置信的表情，稍微向后退了一些确认客房上的编号的确是女将告诉他的那个，然后才把目光又转向面前的刚。

这跟他平时见到的堂本刚好像不太一样，除开电视上的爱豆堂本刚，他私下里见到了堂本刚是一个内向到有点无趣的人，两个人一起出去的机会其实挺多的，但是堂本刚总是打什么问什么能不说话就不说话，脸上总是带着非常合体的微笑，总有种油盐不进的感觉。

但是现在面前这个堂本刚，穿着简单的白色浴衣，总是在脑后扎着一个揪的半长发披散在肩膀上，脸上还带着刚刚睡醒的潮红，面色有些局促的看着自己。

倒让他想起让他点头答应这份联姻的，他在电视上看到的那个堂本刚。

张嘴说话的声音似乎也比往常要软一些。

“悠君……怎么知道我在这里的？我……我说了让老板娘别说的。”

堂本刚不动声色的向前迈了一步合住了房门，暗自庆幸他昨天的小把戏，本来是想给光一一个惊喜，这会儿倒成了解释的最好的理由。

“让老板娘别说？”

浅井悠现在有点混乱，他昨天刚从国外回来就来了这个聚会，现在要出发去警局开年度例会，原本是想叫堂本光一起走——他知道前段日子堂本光一过得不太好受，但那其实也不是他主导的，他只参与了给伊达一郎下毒，其他的顶多就是默认了国土大臣的儿子这样的行为。他今天早晨醒来之后仔细思考过，堂本光一又不知道他和伊达一郎以前的旧事，就肯定也猜不到到底谁是这件事情的幕后黑手。他是知道堂本议员把堂本光一作为他之外的另一个后备力量培养的，但是议员的位置那么多，又不见的是他们两个抢同一个，更何况堂本议员再看重堂本光一，在堂本刚无心政事的情况下，自己才是他名正言顺的继承人。所以他打算和堂本光一重修旧好，原本自己在大学里就对他有关照过，浅井悠考虑过这件事情，堂本光一不会现在就放弃自己在警局里的势力，要参选也不会急于一时，现在反而可以让对方成为自己的力量。

但是他问女将要来的堂本光一的房间号，房间里走出来的却是他的未婚夫。

“就是昨天……昨天晚上我在舞台上跳舞……”

那个自己觉得身形不错的艺伎？

浅井悠觉得这个事情越来越有意思了，堂本刚那个有些闷的个性，怎么能想出来做这种事情？

面前比自己矮了一头的未婚夫稍微的低下了头，倒是能更清楚的看到他耳朵尖儿的红，对方的双手在身前扭捏，半晌才憋出一句话来。

“我想，那个，悠君你还有几个月就要立候补了，可能父母们会把婚期决定在那之前，所以……所以……”

“所以想跟我拉进一下感情？”

堂本刚觉得自己如果现在抬头的话，一定会忍不住笑出声，他实在不觉得眼前这个过分自信的家伙能有资格成为堂本光一的对手。

“你呀，好歹也提前跟我说一声，我都不知道这怎么拉进感情呢？”

堂本刚是非常讨厌别人跟他的肢体接触的，除非是熟悉的人，但是他现在不得不忍受浅井悠伸手揉了揉他的脑袋。

“你刚刚在我房门外叫谁的名字？是有谁把房间号搞错了吗？”

“没什么，我有事得去问问女将，今天下班我再约你好不好？”

“嗯。”

直到浅井悠的背影又消失在走廊尽头，刚才放下心来舒了一口气重新回到房间里。

堂本光一大概是已经听到了门外的动静，正一脸担心的站在内室里，此刻看到刚回来了，赶紧快步的走到他身边。

“摸摸我的脑袋。”

刚抱住光一的腰把下巴搭在恋人的肩膀上，撒娇似的蹭了蹭。光一就意识到浅井悠那边没出什么大岔子，于是放下心来伸手揉了揉刚柔软的头发。

“怎么啦？”

“消毒。”

刚的声音里满是不乐意。

堂本光一就忍不住抿唇笑起来。

“左手还是右手，最近警局内还有自由搏击比赛呢，我得讨回来。”

“管他哪只手，今天过后我就不得不拿出更多的精力去应付他……好好的心情都被破坏了。”

“不会太久了，婚期什么的就更别说了，就是订了我也能把它改成你和我的，要对你男朋友有信心。”

“比起那么远的事情，你现在要怎么悄悄的离开这里才是正事。”

浅井悠肯定是去女将那里询问房间号是不是给错了，而登记簿上只写着姓氏——两个人同姓的好处就在这里显现出来了。昨天女将也只把光一带到了房间门口，并不确定他是否进了房间，其他人更是喝得醉醺醺的什么都不知道，再加上刚提前跟女将说过他是来给他未婚夫表演的，女将自然会默认为昨天不让她铺床的堂本光一提前离开了，而另外有别的人给刚安排了房间——毕竟作为服务业她肯定不想在这件事里染上什么麻烦，当然会朝着最简单最不会引发矛盾的方向去解释。

只要堂本光一能悄无声息的离开这里，然后按时出现在例会上。

“我是自己开车来的，你坐在后面倒不会被人看见，但我不能送你到警局门口，无论你是坐出租车还是走去都会引人怀疑，可是把你送到你家让你再换你的车的话也来不及了。”

虽然说两个人保持着地下情的危险关系，可是情况紧急到这种程度的还是第一次，虽然女将的解释会减轻一部分怀疑，但如果今天堂本光一到达警局的时间比惯常例会晚，衣服也没换，出行方式也和以往不一样，那么浅井悠可没那么容易打消怀疑了。

“我有办法，刚，你开车载我去中心医院，我有朋友在那里工作，我会让他帮我拿一身西装等着我。”

“是非常可靠的朋友吗？”

“是我可以把命交给他的朋友。”

刚点点头，起身去跟浅井悠联络，看看他准备几点离开再做准备。

说来轻巧，但是要避开在这里留宿的校友们的注意从后门离开并不是容易的事情，幸亏昨天准备的房间在最里面的角落，从后窗翻出去就是后门，而刚在送走浅井悠之后飞快地取车开到后门，送光一去中心医院。

按照光一的朋友的指示，刚把车开到了中心医院地下停车库的一个角落里，光一的朋友就已经拿着西装等在那里。

“幸亏你上次还留了一套西装在我这，快快快上车穿上。”

边说话边把光一和衣服一起推上了车，人高马大的医生先生这才看向和光一一起来的人。

“堂本刚？！”

“你小点声……”

“换你的衣服别废话。”把一个脑袋探出来堂本光一再次塞回到车里，长濑智也露出非常八卦的笑容来，搭上了刚的肩膀。

“我是不是可以问一下，你和我们kochan是什么关系呀？”

“那个……”

“把你的手给我从刚身上拿下来……”

“不是赶时间吗还给我废话？快点换，我可是刚值完夜班睡着就被你一个电话吵醒。”

直接伸脚关上了车门之后，长濑智也再次笑嘻嘻的搂住了刚，还没来得及接着问，刚先开了口。

“你就是，光一遇见木村拓哉的时候，开车去接他们俩的那位朋友吗？”

长濑智也愣了愣，这件事情堂本光一跟他嘱咐过绝对不能和任何人讲，全世界就当事这三个人知道。他知道事情关系重大，从来都是守口如瓶的，这会儿这个消息量有点大——他先是莫名其妙接到光一的电话让他拿一套西装在医院等他，再者就看到跟光一一起来的是光一一直很喜欢的那个偶像堂本刚，而且两个人明显很亲密，现在这位堂本刚又提起了当年那桩已经成为秘密的往事——这让长濑智也一时有点难以消化，只能含混地嗯了一声。

被他搂在怀里的人有双漂亮的眼睛，笑起来的时候像是有星光闪烁一样，对方向他伸出手。

“你好，我是光一的恋人，初次见面请多关照。”

光·一·的·恋·人？

一行大字加上巨大化的问号从长濑智也的眼前飘过。

他的朋友，不，准确的说是他有过命交情的好哥们，性格闷得要死眼里只有工作，工作以外社会交际基本为零的堂本光一。

居然比他先脱单了！？

不行他可能值夜班之后这个打开方式不太对，他得回去睡个回笼觉再重新打开一次。

这会儿工夫没有时间细问，堂本光一换好衣服之后两个人就要往警局赶，长濑智也只来得及把口袋里放着的写着网上预约体检的单号交给堂本刚——这也是光一提前叮嘱的，刚来医院总得有个理由。

长濑智也年轻的时候当过一阵不良，又是实打实的东京本地人，所以对于什么近路捷径之类的最清楚不过，一路踩油门最终比预定时间还早到了些。

所以两个人还在警局门口逗留了一会儿，直到浅井悠的跑车出现在视线范围内，确认对方已经看到了自己这边两个人的身影，堂本光一才拍拍长濑智也的肩膀示意对方可以结束了。

“光一君早上好，昨天不是预留的客房吗？怎么没住就走了。”

“别提了，我朋友失恋了闹的不行非要我去开导，还吐了我一身，你看我这身西装没什么问题吧？”

“没有啊，怎么了？”

“我是几年前在他那儿放了这么一套衣服，应急穿一下，衣服都有点旧了。”

堂本光一这个人在穿衣上没什么讲究，但是西装是他工作时的门面，每年都会在同一家店里买进新款——所以做戏就要做足，不动声色的跟对方解释自己为什么会穿着一身旧款西装。

“行了进去吧，又到每年无聊的开会时间啦。”

“学长您就再忍一次，我才是那个该抱怨的人吧。”

“光一君对工作最上心了，今年自由搏击比赛也能拿第一吧，跟我比的时候可手下留点儿情啊。”

“那不行，学长得拿出全力来跟我比才行。”

在外人看来，并肩走进警局的两个人看起来交谈的很愉悦，但彼此藏在心底真正的心思和打算是什么，就只有自己才知道了。

一场风暴才将将拉开帷幕。


End file.
